


First Kill

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in a car next to Derek.Derek pulls up to a gas station to get gas and Stiles spots the police.Who said road trips are fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU GUYS HAVE SHOWED ME FOR THIS SERIES KEEP IT UP PLEASE!!!

Stiles POV

I dont know how long I was out but I knew I was in a car.When I opened my eyes I could see we were on a long dark road surrounded by tree's.

"How was your nap sweetie?"

I looked to my right and saw Derek smiling at me.

"Don't call me sweetie."

 I saw Derek's body go stiff and I saw flashes of different emotion go across his face all at once.Surprise,anger,sadness?......then he put on a fake smile.

 "Ok so you don't like sweetie I guess I can give you I different pet name.",he said.

"I dont want you to give me a pet name.",I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"So we will be one of those couples without pet names I guess I can live with that."

"We are not a couple.You are just some psychopath that kidnapped me.",I said

Derek slapped me across my face.I looked in the side mirror and could see a big red hand print on my face.

"You call this love all you do is hit me and rape me that not love that just being crazy.",I screamed.

Derek started shaking his head and saying I'm not crazy over and over agine.It's like he is struggling with himself,and by the looks of it he was losing the battle.Suddenly the words stopped and he went completely stiff.I could see the light in his eyes slowly disappear and get darker.The air in the car was stiff.It's like Derek is a whole different person.

"I'm going to teach you how to behave one way or another."

 He then opened the trunk and went around to my side.He opens the door and dragged me by my neck out of the car.He then threw me in the trunk.

"When you learn how to behave I will let you out.",he said.Then he slammed the trunk and I was surrounded by darkness.At least in here I won't have to see his face.

I couldn't tell how long I was in the trunk when I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt the car stop.The trunk opened and I saw Derek standing over me,but this wasn't the Derek that threw me in the trunk this was the nice Derek.I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.Derek led me out of the trunk and put me back in the passenger seat.

 "Where are we going.",I asked

 "Canada,that's where we are going to start our new life."

"Where are we now."

"We're in Santa Rose,California.",he said."We need to stop and gets some gas."

Derek then pulled over to a gas station."Dont try anything.",he said.Then he got out the car and went in the gas station.A police car pulled up on the other side of us.The police officer got out of the car and was heading towards the gas station when I stopped him.

"Help me,please help me."

"Hey calm down what's the problem.",he asked.

"There's a man in the gas station he kidnapped me."

"Ok calm down I'm going to go to my car and call this in on the radio.",he said.He then walked to his car.I was so focused on him I didn't notice that Derek left the gas station.Before I could say anything Derek was behind the police officer and he knocked him out.He took the gun out of the police officers holster.

He then pulled me out the car and forced the gun into my hand.

"Since you want to drag other people into my business your going to kill him.",he said

"No Derek please don't make me do it.I can't kill anybody I just can't."

"Shush baby calm down we'll do this together.",Derek said

Derek then got behind me and aimed the gun in my hand at the police officer passed out on the ground.

"On 3.....1......2.......3"

Derek then pushed my hand down on the trigger.There was a flash and a load bang.I looked down at the body and there was blood everywhere.My legs couldn't hold me anymore and I collapsed into Derek.He picked me up and carried me back to the car and laid me in the back seat.After Derek got rid of the policeman's body he went back into the gas station and "took care of" the cashier.He then got back into the car and drove away.


End file.
